Come Closer
by KO913
Summary: This is a YAOI LEMON. No like? No freaking read. Okay, this is a Hisagi Shuhei and Kira Izuru story. It sucks, I know. Sorry.


_Come Closer_

The young man was strong. He was vibrant. He was a leader, he was a follower. He had friends, and he had a good life. He was also..in love.

He walked down the third division barrack's corridors, trying to find his long time friend, Kira Izuru. Who, by the way, he loved.

He wasn't sure how it happened.

It was just..one day, he found himself gawking at how beautiful the blonde haired man was. His icy blue eyes, everytime they looked at him, he felt so warm, and safe. Everytime they spoke to each other, he couldn't help but smile afterwards. He continued to think about him until he turned a corner and bumped right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I--" he looked up from his feet and saw none other than Izuru. "Oh, hey." he said.

"Hello, Hisagi-san."

Damn. Everytime he called him 'Hisagi-san', he felt so bad. To him, they were equals, though Hisagi was in the Ninth Squad, and Izuru was in the third. Still, why couldn't he just call him Shuhei?

"How are you?" Shuhei asked, leaning against the wall.

"I'm fine, thanks. And yourself?"

"I'm.." he paused, and Izuru gave him a certain look. "I'm fine!" he said with a closed eye smile.

"Hisagi-san..Are you not telling me something?"

"No, no. I was just thinking and I zoned. Sorry." he stopped leaning on the wall. "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to go get something to eat with me?" he asked.

"With what money?" Izuru joked.

"Hey, I'm not always broke, you know." he smiled. "You coming or not?"

Smiling, his taller friend nodded, and they left to their favorite restaurant.

"What'll it be, officers?" the waitress asked happily. Since the two were both Lieutenants, they were known by everyone.

"I'll have the vienna sausage, of course." Shuhei said.

"I'll have the agar-agar." Izuru said softly.

"And to drink?" the woman asked.

Izuru went to say 'nothing', when Shuhei spoke before him.

"Two large bottles of sake, please."

She nodded and walked off.

"Hisagi-san, you don't have enough money to--"

"I've been saving up." he said, his face going slightly pink.

"Just to have this one meal?"

He nodded.

"I can pay for it,"

"No." Shuhei said. "That's alright!" he smiled.

Izuru sighed.

After dinner, the two left the restaurant happy and hanging on each other, the bottles of sake in their hands.

"You're alright," Shuhei said, tripping. "Aahh," he said lazily.

"Hisagi-san, you're--" Izuru stopped to hiccup. "drunk." he blurted.

"Nuh-uh! You are!" Shuhei said, getting up.

After some how making it back to Shuhei's place, the two sat at the kitchen table.

"You're.." Shuhei started. "..really pretty."

"Pretty? Is that the right word to use, Hisagi-san?" Izuru said, now slightly sober.

"..N-..NO!" he yelled, leaning over the table. "You're amazingly gorgeous, beautiful, handsome, and I can't..I can't stand in anymore." Shuhei dropped his bottle and grabbed Izuru by the face with both of his hands softly, then brought his face to his own.

Izuru's eyes widened as soft lips were brought upon his own.

The kiss was loving, and sweet. Passionate most of all, but there was some lust in there. After a few seconds, Shuhei released tthe kiss, then his eyes widened. "I-Izuru. I'm so sorry," he said, now obviously sober.

Izuru, also sober, looked down at the table. "I..I should get going. It's late." he said, standing. "Thanks for dinner." he was over by the door when Shuhei blocked the way.

"I know this is going to end badly, but.." he once again kissed Izuru, this time grabbing his hips.

He slightly gasped.

Shuhei took this oppurtunity to stick his own tongue inside of the other man's mouth. Their tongues wrestled with each other, trying to fight for dominance.

Shuhei won, of course.

"H-Hisagi-san.."

"Dammit, Izuru.." he said, softly but roughly shoving him against the wall. "Just call me Shuhei.." he said quietly. He began to kiss down his neck lovingly, biting every now and then.

Izuru's breath kept hitching. What was he doing? Was he joking? Was he just going to stop kissing his neck and say, "Got you!" or.. Was this..

Real?

Before he knew it, his shihakusho top was lieing on the floor next to them. "Hisagi--..Shuhei, what're you doing?" he asked, breathing unevenly. His question was answered when pleasure surged through his body as Shuhei licked at one of his nipples and tweaked the other.

"S-Shuhei!" he gasped.

He bit down softly, then moved to the other one. His hands then made their way down to his bottoms, slowly untieing the obi.

He was untieing it slowly to give Izuru time to shove him away, but really, Izuru just wanted it. Not because of lust. He wanted to feel the other man enter him and do other things to him. By this time, they were both painfully hard.

"Tell me to stop if you want me to, Izuru. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.." Shuhei said, looking up from his position on his knees infront of Izuru.

Izuru smiled softly. "No. It's okay." he assured.

His bottoms were slowly taken down, and Shuhei's eyes widened. _If he ends up being larger than I am, I'm going to kick his ass. _he thought, his face going equally red as Izuru's as he gazed upon the large member. _Dammit._

Ignoring the fact that Izuru may be bigger, he slipped his mouth of his member, coaxing it with his saliva.

"O-Oh..!" Izuru gasped, gripping at Shuhei's hair.

He began to bob up and down, painfully teasing the erect member.

"Sheuhei," Izuru whimpered. "fas-faster.." he stammered.

Eyes slightly dialatitng, he did as he was told. He began to bob up and down faster, also taking hold of it with his right hand and pumping it. He then deep throated him.

"Oh!" he gasped loudly. It felt so good..it was better than when he had to do this himself, pretending it was Shuhei..

Mentally smirking, the dark blue haired man deep throated him once more.

"I'm..!" Izuru said, when Shuhei stopped. "What..?"

"I don't want you to cum yet," Shuhei said, smiling wickedly.

Izuru blushed, but them smirked. He shoved Shuhei onto the bed and stripped _him _of _his _clothing. He stared down at the perfect body beneath him. "You don't get all of the fun," he leaned down and licked his ear. "Hisagi-san." he then stuck three fingers into the other man's mouth.

Shuhei, knowing what was coming, made sure they were soaked with his saliva. His rear entrance pulsated with excitement.

"Ready?" Izuru asked. He got a nod in response, signaling him that he was indeed ready. He put one finger into Shuhei's entrance, then began to wiggle it.

The feeling was odd, that was for sure. But he liked it. He liked it i _a lot._

Another finger was added shortly after, this one making him gasp only a little bit. After moving them in and out of the attractive man, he added a third finger.

"Ggckk..!" Shuhei made an odd noise as pain filled his lower half.

"I'm sorry," Izuru said. "I'll make it feel better." he assured, pushing then in and out of him, starting to go faster.

After around three minutes, Shuhei relaxed. It began to feel good.

No, _wonderous._

"I want you in me," he said. "I want to feel you inside of me.." his eyes were hazed but filled with passion, love.

Izuru smiled and placed himself ontop of the other man, then positioned himself. He slowly shoved himself in.

Gasping, then biting his lip, Shuhei whimpered. The feeling of being filled was weird. It only felt horrible for a moment, until Iziuru began to move.

"Uh..oh..!" Shuhei grunted as he began to move faster. "Oh, Izuru!" hee cried out. It felt good, having the man he loved inside of him. It felt so damn good.

The two men moaned out each other's names, as well as dirty things, to fit what was happening. Shuhei's erection pulsated, waiting to explode.

_I never thought this would happen..I never thought I'd be so lucky._ Shuhei thought.

"Oh, Izur--" he stopped moaning when a very large shock of pleasure ran through his body, his veins. Holy shit. It was like nothing he had ever expirienced. He loved it.

Izuru, smirking, hit the same spot repeatedly, roughly, quickly.

"IZURU! Oh, god!" Shuhei moaned out, gripping the sheets roughly. Ecatasy blew throughout his body. He screamed out, as did Izuru.

"I..I--!" Shuhei hit climax as soon as Izuru did. They screamed out together. Izuru pulled out, then collapsed next to him, the both of them panting loudly.

"Iz..Izuru.." Shuhei said in between pants. "I love you.." he admitted.

"I love you, too."

"You do?"

Taking offense, Izuru glared. "I wouldn't have let all of happen if I didn't love you.." he said.

Shuhei frowned. "I'm sorry," he said, rolling over and holding the man next to him. He nuzzled into his hair, then took in his scent. "I've loved you for a long time..."

"..Come closer.." Izuru said, snuggling closer to him. As close as possible.


End file.
